One Shots!
by Jazzyart
Summary: A random assortment of one shots, poems, and song fics that don't have a story of their own to be in; enjoy!  T for safety.
1. Love is Complicated

**Edited on 3/19/12**

* * *

><p>She sat atop the Kini-Nui, looking out over the land and sea, and into the blue-black sky were the stars were just begining to peek out. She thought about her time as a Toa. About the wonders and horror she had witnessed. About the many friends and enimies that had been made. But mostly she thought about how all these experiences have changed, not only herself, but her team as well. <em>'Such was the life of a Toa,'<em> she thought, heavy with sarcasum, and swung her legs over the edge.  
>She rested her head in her hand, inturn, her elbow onto her knee, and gave a sigh. She stared out into space and let her mind drift. Eventually an image of a Kanohi she knew well came to the forefront of her mind, making her heartlight race. She gently placed an armored hand over the stone, and gave a pained smiled. She knew she had feelings for him, strong ones, but did he have any for her? That was the question, and one that would always tugg painfully at her heart and force a tear from her eye everytime.<p>

She sniffed and wiped her eye with her free hand. She doubted that she could find anyone that didn't know how she felt towards him; consealing her feelings was deffinatly not her strong suit. But still, he seemed oblivious! She would drop a few subtle hints every now and then, but he always seemed to dismiss them and blow her off. "Men are so blind to what is right in front of their masks," she mummbled. She looked down to the ground, that lay around three or four stories away, and scooted closer to the edge...

XxXxX  
>"I should... but what will she say... what if she dosn't... oh..." he groaned, and paced worriedly infront of the Kini-Nui entrance. He had seen her enter awhile ago, and was now waiting for her to come back out. But it had been a long time sense she had entered, when was she coming out? "That settles it, I'm goin' in," he grumbled. There was just no way he was going to wait a moment longer! He searched for what felt like an hour through the many rooms of the Kini, before finding a rope ladder hanging from a hatch leading to the roof. He felt like mask-palming, she loved sitting on the roof, how could he forget! Shakeing his head he climbed up to the roof...<p>

XxXxX  
>"H-hello?" said a deep, timmid voice, as a mask peeked a look onto the rooftop. She gasped and pulled her foot back to the roof's edge; causeing her armored shoe, which had been dangleing from one toe, to fall to the ground with a distaint thud. She gulped, then turned to the one that had disrupted her suicidle thoughts. "Oh," that was all she could say, for the being that stood behind her was the one she had just been thinking about. Eventually, pushing down the lump in her throught, she found her voice, "um, hello" Ok, well sorta.<p>

He shifted from foot to foot nervously, "do you mind if I?..." he gestured to the spot next to her. "Go ahead," she said forceing her voice to sound happy, looking away, not wanting him to see the dry tears on her face. _'Great Beings!' _she thought,_ 'was I really just going to...?' _She shook her head slightly, banishing the thought.

They sat for a few minuets, stareing at the island and night sky. "Beutiful..." he mumbled. "hm?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but her heartlight gave away her nervesness. He seemed to just realize that he spoke, and looking a little embaresed, cleared his throught "the, uh, stars," and pointed upward. She looked up into the stars, "yes, they are, aren't they?" He looked at her Kanohi and shyly added, "like... you..."  
>Her eyes widened in shock. Did he really just say that? "I have something I want... no, need to tell you," he had sliped his hand around hers and was trying to make himself look into her eyes. The contact felt like an electric current was running through her, and she didn't want him to let go. "I..." he finaly got himself to face her, and said without the past fears of rejection, "I love you..." She felt like her heart stop for a moment. '<em>He... loves me... too!'<em> He sat for a moment, wondering if she would laugh at him, if this was a mistake; when she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. She threw her arms around his sholders, while he cupped her mask in one of his large armored hands; neither wanted this moment to end...

* * *

><p>OK, so this had origanaly been a NokamaVakama Valentines special; untill a few friends said it reminded them of a Tahu/Gali or a Jaller/Hahali... So yeah, I decided to leave out names; just fill it in with the pairing of your choice! Hope you liked it!


	2. Kopaka's Dance Revelation

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, this was purely for fun and should not be taken seriously people! **

**Warrning: crack-fic, O.O.C-ness, and my small-school's unoffical anthom!**

* * *

><p>The sound of armored boots hitting the stone floor echoed around the abandoned cave high up on mount Ihu, Kopaka's little hideaway. He normally would come here when things just got stressful enough that even the Toa of Icecouldn't trust his mask not to show his feelings; like when a certain Toa of Fire grates on his last nerve. As it was, no such fight had happened today, and Kopaka was feeling good about himself. The only reason he had come here was to get a little privacy in order to listen to this new device the Onu-Matoran inventor, Nuparu, had come up with; a palm sized square device that could replay sounds.<strong><br>**All the matoran had been fascinated by the device and wanted one of their own, but Nuparu had insisted that the first to have such a device should be the Toa; and had instantly went to work on manufacturing enough for the whole team. This morning Takua had come by the village of ice to deliver one such device to it's protector.**  
><strong>Kopaka sat atop one of the good sized boulders of ice in the cave, fingering the buttons. Suddenly the small screen lit up in a brilliant lime green glow, the large letters displaying the name of the intended owner, **"**Lewa**"**. "Oh, Takua," he shook his head knowingly**.**"I guess I've got a trip to go and see my air brother..." No, not the most exciting thing he could think of; but if he had Lewa's music player then it would stand to reason that Lewa had his. "And, knowing him, it might just end up broken before sundown." **  
><strong>Kopaka turned it over in his hand, looking for an off button, when he realized sound was coming from the small ear buds. Intrigued, he lifted them to his ears to find a rather popular Le-Matoran song playing.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly; I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah; This is how I roll, rahi print, pants out control, It's RedFoo with the big ol Hau; And like a Muaka, I've got the claw, yo!_

Kopaka snorted, a small smirk on his kanohi. _Le-Matoran are qiute the lively bunch, now aren't they? _The Toa of Ice sat for a bit as the music continued,

_Girl look at that body, ah ah ah, Girl look at that body, ah ah ah, Girl look at that body; ah ah ah, I work out!_

After listening for a bit longer, Kopaka realized his foot tapping to the beat. "hmm..." Experimentally, he started to pat his hands against his lap as well. Soon the Toa of Ice was filled with the music's thrumming rhythm.

_When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..._

He slipped the device into a pocket in his armor and stood; looking around to confirm he was alone.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

****He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, finding how best to let the music run through him.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

He side stepped and bounced, side stepped and bounced; then repeated the motion in the opposite direction. He frowned, this was a little more awkward than he had originally thought it would be.

_When I'm at the mall, the guard just can't fight 'em off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

****He added a bit of arm movement as he moved about the cavern, letting his body loosen.

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

****As he swayed and bounced and side stepped, he swayed his head and closed his eyes; letting the music take over fully.

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

With his eyes closed and the music blaring, Kopaka was teleported to a sunny beach where he now danced.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..._

His body moved under its own accord now, mimicking a dance he had seen many a Le-Matoran do.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_chek it out_

_chek it out_

****By now, Kopaka was singing along, though quietly, almost mouthing the words.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

The saying "ants in your pants" would come to mind while looking at the, clearly insane, Toa of Ice as he "shook what his mama gave him", so to speak.

_Sexy and I know it_

Still, the insane Toa continued to dance like there was no tomorrow and singing his heart out; completely unaware of his little audience at the cave mouth.

_Do the wiggle yeah_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

****He really didn't care how ridiculous he looked right now, after all, no one could see him; and he was having more fun than he could even remember ever having before!

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

****He sang the last line of the song loud and clear, punctuating it by standing with legs apart and throwing his hands in the air; making a star shape with his body. He panted a bit, sweat dripping under his kanohi, feeling almost like he had just fought a Muaka from the exertion on his body.

The sound of light clapping and chuckling reached the Toa of Ice's ears. His face paled, a look of utter horror written on it, as he slowly turned to find none other than Turaga Nuju and his translator Matoro.

Matoro, found out, now rolled on the floor in laughter, while Nuju tried in vain to stifle his giggles as he applauded Kopaka's little show. Kopaka felt the heat rise in his face and had no doubt that he was just as red as Tahu at the moment.

Nuju composed himself, though still had a massive grin on his kanohi, and began to speak; only to find his translator still on the cave floor. The Ice Turaga gave a swift slap to the back of Matoro's head. "Ow!" Matoro scowled and rubbed his head. Nuju triled and whistled as he handed a few sheets of paper to Kopaka. Matoro needn't translate though, for the photos spoke for themselves; each depicting the Toa of Ice in some strange dance move.

Kopaka gaped and had started to stutter something out when the turaga cut him off, making him wait for a translation. "Um," Matoro shuffled his feet, "Turaga Nuju says that the Kavinika stalls need cleaning and Talinta needs someone to babysit her five kids tomorrow."

If the Toa's Kanohi didn't look horrified before, it sure did now. "_Come along now Matoro, our Toa is busy enjoying himself,_**" **Nuju whistled, pulling his matoran along and smiling devilishly over his shoulder.

_I hate my life, _Kopaka thought and began to tear the pictures into as small of pieces as physically possible.

* * *

><p><strong> Haha! XD Oh poor Kopaka, he just wanted to dance!<strong>

** And yeah, this was sorta based off of my own experience with dancing and how I JUST CAN'T! I hate black-mailing little brothers...**

** So, read&review? **


	3. Brothers

**Author's note:  
><strong>Mata-Nui! XD I almost died of laughter typing this! My little sister made this story, so credit goes to her! I just typed it!**  
><strong>By the way, she is 3 years old, and this is her first fic! X3 I'm so proud of her! **  
>Warning!: extreme O.O.C.-ness and older brother shenanigans!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Toa Nuju was in his Knowledge Tower again, looking through the large telescope on his balcony. "Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine..." And again, Nuju was counting none other than the windows of the neighboring knowledge tower.

"Wait... what is...?" Nuju focused the telescope to show a window a bit closer; and was met with the sight of a matoran in their shower. Said matoran felt a set of eyes on him and looked out the window. The two screamed in unison and Nuju fell backwards onto his rear as the matoran fell in a tangle of shower curtains.

With kanohi bright red, the Toa of Ice got back up and righted the telescope. "OK, time for a different tower," he mumbled. At the top of the next tower over was another Ko-matoran with a telescope. The two spotted each other and Nuju waved. The matoran responded with an air fist-bump, which Nuju returned.

**"**Hello, little Ice-brother!" Nuju jumped out of surprise and fell off the edge of the balcony. He quickly caught himself with his crystal spikes and pulled himself up. Once on solid ground again Nuju looked up to find the unexpected visitor; and instantly glomped them.

****XxXxX

****Nidhiki had come up to see his little brother, accidentally scaring him off the balcony, and was now beneath the Toa of Ice on the cold crystal floor. "Big brother, you came!" The clinging Toa babbled excitedly. "Of course I did, Nuju; now get off me!" Nuju just shook his head and squeezed harder. "Nuh-uh!"

****Nidhiki sighed, "If I promise to give you a piggyback ride will you let go?" The Toa of Ice's eyes went wide and he pushed himself off his older brother. Nidhiki barely had the time to dust himself off when Nuju had jumped on him again, clinging to the green one's back. "Giddy-up horsey!" He shouted, rocking back and forth in an attempt to get Nidhiki moving. Nidhiki rolled his eyes and sighed, complying with his little brother's request.

****After a few minutes of "horsey", the somewhat annoyed Nidhiki got a devilish grin on his face. "Hey, Nuju, we're gonna play a new game!" Nuju pouted, "but I want to play horsey!" Nidhiki's grin broadened, "well, this game is like 'horsey'." The green one tried to stifle his giggles at Nuju's confused look. "So, what do ya say, Nuju; you want to play the new game?" "Umm..."

****Nidhiki didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead rushing over to the side of the balcony and jumping. "AH!" Nuju screamed and hid his face in his big brother's neck. Still smiling, Nidhiki grabbed the side of the tower with his large claws, and wedging his sharp feet into the wall, began to scale the outside of the knowledge tower. "See, isn't this fun?" Nuju was trembling and holding on for dear life when he screamed back, "no, it's not; I'm gonna kill you!"

****Nidhiki chuckled, "If you do that, we'll both fall." Nuju's face paled, "Oh, right..." Nuju then pinched Nidhiki's shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" Nuju glared, "for scaring me; and I'm Telling Lhikan when we get back!" Nidhiki thought for a bit, continuing to climb. "What if I give you a cookie?" "Make it three and I might forget about this!" Nidhiki couldn't keep the smirk off his face. _That boy would do just about anything for a few cookies!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Haha! XD So yeah, my little sister made up the events, and I kinda embellished to make it understandable. For some reason, she thinks Nuju and Nidhiki are brothers... Don't ask my why though, I don't know either!


End file.
